Cadbury Wonders
by coffee4106
Summary: Chocolate, Mac, Harm, Couch, do you need an explanation on this one?


**~Cadbury Wonders~ **

**Mac & Harm**

Yes, I had a very uneventful day today and my mind was playing tricks on me… I couldn't decide WHO to write this story about, soooo guess what.. I'm just going to post it for every section.. And change the names… Mac & Harm, Ziva & Tony, Abby & Tim, .at this moment, I wish my cat was a Cadbury stuffed egg.. So she couldn't meow….. HAPPY READING!

"Explain to me something." She sat Indian style on the couch facing him.

"Explain something to me." He corrected, never taking his eyes off the television.

"What?" She paused in her exploration of the object in her hand to glance at him.

"You said it wrong. Its explain something to me, not explain to me something." He explained.

"Does it really matter?" She asked as she moved her foot as though she was about to kick him.

She laughed when he jumped a bit and moved his left hand toward her foot. His eyes still never leaving the television. His right hand lay propped comfortable on the arm of the couch, holding the remote hostage.

"Stop it." He grumbled.

"Harm, explain this please." She begged.

"WHAT?" He finally clicked the mute button and muttered something incoherent under his breath.

"How do they get the white and yellow insides in this chocolate egg?" She asked.

"Mac." He grabbed the remote and started clicking it at her.

Mac looked up at him with no expression whatsoever on her face, then wrinkled her nose at him trying to figure out what he was doing.

"MUTE.. MUTE ALREADY." He yelled.

"Let me repeat my question. How do they get that stuff inside?" She shook her head in wonder of the man sitting by her.

"It has a seam, they fill each side and flop it together, wrap it, and ship it out to millions of stores for people to go crazy over once a year, and yet they are still amazed at the yellow yolk in the middle." He shook his head.

"But if they fill both sides, then flop it together, some will come out during the flopping together part." She had her eyes glued to the chocolate egg in her hand.

Harm stared in amazement at the obviously over sugar high Marine facing him. He reached over to feel her forehead. "You feel alright."

She leaned to the side and slapped his hand away from her forehead. "How Harm? How do they do it?" She asked.

"Okay, they fill one side, plop it together, wrap it, and ship it out to mil…" He was smiling when she glared at him.

"It's too full to only fill half of it. And how do they get the yellow yolk in it?" She asked.

"I'm going with the flopping together fill both sides; stick a bit of yellow icing in there and done." He said, taking the tv off mute.

"But, then how do they get the two sides together without it going all over the place?" She asked.

"The machine flops them fast." Harm grumbled.

"But how many eggs did they go through to find the perfect amount of force to flop it together?"

"Why are we doing this?" He turned his head ever so slowly toward her.

"As protectors of this country, we should know the answers to this problem." She demanded.

"I don't care. It's not like we are going to be invaded by over achieving machines that flop Cadbury chocolate Easter eggs together just perfectly." He replied while turning the tv volume up.

"We might. If they can perfectly flop an egg together, they could revolt and come after humans."

"That's it. No more reading books to AJ." Harm sat up quickly and snatched the egg from her fingers. "And no more Cadbury Chocolate egg." He stuffed the whole thing in his mouth.

"That was mine." She yelled.

"That was good." Harm finally said after he had managed to chew and swallow the entire egg.

"I don't like you anymore, you can go home." She got up and headed to her bedroom.

"I'm in the middle of this movie." He leaned back in the couch and smiled at the peace of the room.

Two minutes later, Mac came out of her room smiling. As she sat down beside him, he cautiously glanced at her.

"How do you suppose they get the caramel in the chocolate egg?" She said as she bit into her Caramel Cadbury chocolate Easter egg.


End file.
